Brittana Smut
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Brittana one-shots smut, lemon, femmeslash, PWP Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Soft, tender lips moving against her own, needy and desperate. Long dark hair, silky to touch and shimmering in the low light, getting tangled in Brittany's own blonde hair. Hands running all over her scantily clad body, squeezing, groping, touching her in places she'd never considered arousing before. The way Santana's hand slid over her hip, her waist, stroking her back, turned Brittany on even more than she was already. The way she deliberately avoided her sensitive spots (breasts, ass, crothc etc.) but still managed to dampen her panties, told Brittany she was a well-practised master of seduction.

The kisses were sloppy, full of tongue and teeth, but that made them hot and made Brittany moan repeatedly. When she'd walked down the corridor toward her English lesson she hadn't expected to be dragged into the janitor's closet, for amazingly hot sex. But boy was she glad!

She'd been grabbed, hauled into the dark, cramped room and picked up to be dumped rather unceremoniously on an empty shelf before her wide eyes met Santanas dark pools of lust glazed over with arousal.

"You think you can wear something like that and get away with it?" Santana growled while kissing Brittany's face and neck, peppering her with her lips and tongue. She nibbled viciously on her earlobe, making Britney's mouth whine and her pussy gush.

Brittany knew it was a risk to come into school in her Britney Spears school slut outfit, with her miniskirt and low-cut top, but she'd been feeling down at the moment and having seen the reaction Rachel got, Britney thought she'd be equally provocative. But she'd never expected this!

"You know how horny it makes me? Seeing you degrade yourself like this in front of everyone. Showing yourself off as the naughty little slut that everyone knows you are? You realise that every guy you passed in the hall got hard, just by looking at you? But none of them can have you like I can. None of them can make you so wet, make your cunt squirt like a fucking fire hydrant." Britney loved it when Santana talked dirty. Santana loved it even more to see Britney become completely undone, by her words alone.

Santana's hands, ripped apart the shirt Brittany wore, not like it covered much anyway, before diving onto Brittany's divine tits. Her black lacy bra made Santana so unbelievably carnal, she almost wanted to scream. Her hands kneaded the soft white mounds, over the fabric, much to Brittany's delight. Her nipples became rock hard, while her legs wrapped around her girlfriend pulling her closer, Santana's face burying itself in her cleavage. It was a cleavage she knew well, as was the bra she wore. She undid the front clasp with her teeth, the fabric falling away to reveal Brittany's amazing, round, perky, beautiful, _perfect_ boobs.

Brittany, breathing hard, whispered, "your wearing too many clothes, honey."

Santana looked at her cheerio's uniform for a moment, her lips, releasing Brittany's tits for a moment. Brittany's heels slid up her girlfriend's back taking her shirt with it. Santana pressed Brittany into the shelf with her body, creating some friction which made Brittany moan aloud. Santana smiled.

"You like it when I shove you against this shelf and press my hot little Latina body against you. I bet you could come just from that couldn't you, you little slut."

Brittany could only whimper with need as Santana revealed her own beautiful breasts, large caramel globes topped with hard brown nipples.

"I'm so glad you had that boob job, Tana," Brittany grinned.

"Yeah? You like my nice big titties. I see you staring at them all the time. Of course, I see you when I'm not looking at your tight little ass, or your sexy little get up."

Both girls were now topless, their breasts crushed together almost as close as their crotches, which were now highly sensitive, since Santana had removed her skirt. She herself had on a small black thong that was sopping wet with cum and sweat.

Santana was now very aroused, grinding her rapidly moistening crotch against Brittany's. "You feel that baby? Feel how wet I am for you? My pussy juices soaking into yours. You like that?"

"Oh yeah baby, grin on me harder, I want your pussy!"

"I bet you do you little whore. Is that why you wore that outfit? To get me wet? Cos I think your quite a bit wetter than me you dirty little sex addict. You wetter than me?"

"Oh yeah baby your so fucking hot, fuck me please, I want you so bad!"

Santana slid her fingers underneath Brittany's skirt, pulled aside her skimpy little g-string and pressed her fingers against her girlfriend's warm centre, playing with her clit.

"Sant –!" Brittany cried, almost orgasmic. Santana loved it when Brittany said her name, but she was suddenly very aware they were in the school's janitor closet, so she silenced her girlfriend with her lips.

Santana upped the ante, keeping her thumb firmly pressed on Brittany's clitoris, while sliding two fingers into her pussy. Her vagina was so lubricated, the digits slipped in with comfortable ease. Santana then moved her fingers around inside Brittany, scissoring them about, curling them backwards, to hit her g-spot, each time she passed it making Brittany give a little scream into Santana's mouth.

Finally coming up for air Santana stared into her lover's eyes with pure love and lust. "You like my fingers in your tight little cunt?"

Brittany could only nod vigorously.

"You sure you don't want a cock. A nice big black clock, shoved deep into your naughty little snatch, fucking you til you come apart over it?"

Brittany had no idea what Santana meant until, she looked down and saw Santana doing up the harnesses of an enormous black strapon penis, the tip barely rubbing against her clit.

"Please Santana, I've waited too long for you, just fuck me please, I'll do anything, just let me come!"

"Anything huh?" Santana said huskily. "Why don't you be a proper little slut and get on your knees?

Brittany grinned mischievously. She knelt down in front of Santana, looking up at her all the time, with eyes that spoke of pure innocence, but an open mouth that showed a total sex addict. She took the enormous black dick into her mouth and sucked hard enough that Santana felt the harness move against her crotch. Brittany began to move up and down, gagging slightly (a noise Santana couldn't get enough of) as she took more and more of the dick down her throat.  
"So fucking sexy," Santana growled, grabbing the back of Brittany's head and forcing it down the strapon. When there she came face to face with Santana's shaved mound, her nose nudging the lower part of her lover's stomach.

"Your good at sucking cock aren't you? You must be a total whore. You ought to be punished."

With that Santana, ripped her girlfriend of the dick and spun her around. Brittany grabbed onto the self as she felt Santana enter her from behind, fucking her hard, sliding the whole dick up into her hole.

"Please 'Tana fuck me hard. I want your big dick, in my tight little cunt!"

"You want this? You want me inside you. Tell me your my bitch, you little bitch."

"I'm your bitch Santana, I'm just a naughty little cockslut, who wants to be pounded hard by a big cock now plea–"

She was cut off as Santana lost it and began to piston her strapon in and out of her girlfriend's pussy. With Brittany's juicy little ass in front of her Santana couldn't resist bringing her hand down hard on one of the cheeks. Brittany moaned.

"You like to be spanked my little bitch? I knew you loved it rough."

"Please Sanny, spank me harder, I need to be punished!"

Santana began to both fuck and spank her girlfriend, harder and faster, making Brittany more and more aroused. The harness of the strapon continued to rub on Santana's clit, bringing her closer to orgasm when combined with the vision in front of her: Brittany, hair mussed and tousled, ass raised in front of her and red and round as a ripe apple, pussy glistening and cum dripping down her thighs while her breasts hung down in front of her. Glorious.

Santana's hand reached around her lover's waist to finger her clit again, making Brittany scream in orgasm, squirting all over the massive cock and wrecking the floor of the closet. Santana would have shushed her only she herself was cumming and hard, which was surprising for her but she was forced into it by the incredible sight before her.

Both lay on the floor, recovering from their cunt-quivering orgasms. Brittany's pussy juice continued to drip onto the floor.  
Santana, stood first, Brittany still in a daze, pulling on her clothes. She then bent down, fully dressed, to give her girlfriend one last sweet kiss.

"Never forget who you belong to. Oh and if you're ever feeling unsexy, don't flash the whole school, just text me and I'll be here if and when you want me. I love you, you dirty little slut."

She kissed her again and left Brittany lying in a day dream in a pool of their shared cum.


	2. Chapter 2

**So first of all, guys, I think I need to make an apology of sorts. I posted a second chapter to this story by accident. I'd actually written that for a completely different story ('What are we going to tell your mother' if you're interested) where essentially Brittany was gangbanged while Santana watched. Obviously some people read that chapter expecting Brittana and got something they didn't like and that's fine, it was advertised as Brittana. They were entitled to call me out on my honest mistake. Anyway I deleted the chapter from this story and added it onto the one I had originally intended it for. Just to clear everything up. I stand by what I wrote and I'm certainly not taking it off completely but I accidentally put it in the wrong story. So sorry, I guess. If you want to read the actual story, go to my profile. I'm sure you'll enjoy it in its proper environment. ;). Oh and if anyone has a genuine problem with my work as someone clearly did, I would much prefer that they messaged me privately and I'll be as accommodating as I can.**

**But enough doom and gloom! On with the real story…**

Santana burst out of her front door, desperately searching for her car keys. How could she forget again? Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one in the relationship? Last time she'd forgotten their anniversary, Brittany hadn't spoken to her for a week. The amount of times she'd had to massage her shoulders and rub her feet and eat her pussy just to redeem herself, was unreal (okay so the last one wasn't so bad, but it was still a pain in the ass when Brittany wouldn't ever return the favour).

And now she'd forgotten again and had exactly 21 minutes to get to the superstore before her girlfriend of five years got back to their apartment. She leapt into a taxi for the five minute drive. That gave her ten minutes to find something, anything! She knew the consequences of being unable to find something.

The taxi pulled into the lot, Santana hurling money at the bewildered driver, screaming at him to wait there. She dashed inside, time ticking away, _fast. _She was now standing in the middle of a huge multi-floored complex with dozens of different shops and gift outlets. And she had no idea what to buy!

A cookbook? No, Brittany didn't know what an oven was. A handbag? No she had loads of those. Shoes! Can't go wrong with getting your girlfriend shoes, maybe throwing in some candy and a bunch of flowers. No, Brittany had expressly told her not to get shoes.

Of course Brittany had told Santana about this, weeks ago. She'd taken steps to make sure Santana never forgot about the anniversary. And now look what she'd gone and done.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend."

Brittany was franticly searching through aisle after aisle, shop after shop. She was stupid, so very, very stupid! God, she'd been so cruel to Santana the last time she'd forgotten, then she'd told her caramel-skinned girlfriend weeks in advance not to forget. She'd probably bought her some beautiful flowers or candy, or both. Or a necklace the colour of her eyes. And here was Brittany 13 minutes before she'd said she'd be home and she'd forgotten. Fuck!

She was hurriedly fingering through a rack of cute dresses but then realised that she wasn't shopping for her, but Santana. Why did she have to get so distracted? Right focus. Santana looked good in either red or black or sometimes purple. It should be short, Santana had great legs, and Brittany loved watching other people stare at them while they walked together in the park. It had been a while since they'd been there actually, they should probably go back to relive old times. They could play on the roundabout, on the swings, hey wouldn't it be great to go swing dancing? Brittany knew they both loved dancing of all kinds, but there was something so free and easy about swing. You could just let your problems melt away, just let it go.

Hey they should watch Frozen again! Santana surprisingly liked it a lot and the two could laugh and sing along together, they loved singing or at least they did at present. Crap, present!

Brittany checked her watch; maybe she could go to one more shop and still get home on time. Or else she would have to find something extra sexy to wear and call between santana's legs home for the next month.

It was no good, she'd never find anything. She was about to berate herself when someone did it for her.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend."

Brittany turned to find Santana standing there, looking flustered. The caramel-skinned brunette looked up to see her pale blonde girlfriend not five feet away. They both spoke at once.

"I –"

"I didn't mean to –"

"I was just trying to –"

"Look I –"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"No, I'm a total idiot, I got down on you so bad last year and then I go and forget this year, that's not okay."

"Relax Brit, at least you didn't forget twice in a row. Look I guess we're both idiots. Not for forgetting but for thinking that we need a gift to say we love each other. After all we both have all we need right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Brittany smiled at her girlfriend and the two kissed, chastely, remembering they were in a crowded mall.

"Do you wanna get out of here, maybe we can both 'make it up' to each other." Santana waggled her eyebrows flirtatiously. Brittany's eyes suddenly glazed over with lust. She leaned in again and kissed her girlfriend, hard and with greater passion, not caring if people stared. After all, they shouldn't have to hide. She pulled away when she heard Santana moan.

"As good as that sounds I think I know a place where we can find a special present. Something for the both of us." She dragged her girlfriend by the hand to the one shop they hadn't tried yet. The Sex Shop.

"Fuck me, Brittany you look so fucking hot!"

"Oh you too babe, fuck!"

The pair were fucking themselves with a double-ended dildo, their clits rubbing together whenever they both reached the middle, in sweet agony.

"Oh fuck! Fucking fuckity fuck fuck! I'm so glad you bought this baby!"

The two began to make out, their athletic physiques giving them the flexibility to mash their faces together in a needy kiss. Santana's lips desperately sought out Brittany's, the blonde's latching on with equal fervour. They kissed, tongues exploring each other's mouths as they moaned cursed and screamed into each other. Brittany was rubbing at Santana's clit while Santana kneaded Brittany's tits.

The dick slid easily in and out of the two cunts, rapidly impaling themselves for maximum pleasure. It was the biggest model they had, the two girls knowing they could take it. Their pussies rubbed together again, friction sending electrical jolts up their sweaty aroused bodies.

"Oh fuck, I love you so much baby!" Brittany cried. "I'm gonna cum so hard all over this fucking dick!"

"Oh yeah and then (oh fuck) I'm gonna drink it up! I know how good you fucking taste, you naughty girl. You're so bad, fingering my clitty while I fuck myself on your present."

"Fuck, Sanny, I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum, cum with me Sanny!"

"OH GOD BRITTANY I'M CUMMING, FUUUUUUUCCKKK!"

They squirted their cum all over the plastic dick, drenching the large pink cock, still fucking themselves on it, trying to wring as much pleasure out of this situation as possible.

Once down from their highs, the two cleaned up the mess on the floor and kissed warmly.

"As fun as that was, I think I prefer these babies shoved in my pussy," Santana kissed each of Brittany's fingers.

"Well you know, we still have 6 hours left of our anniversary." Brittany said suggestively nodding toward the bedroom door. They didn't exit for a long, long time…

**I don't know that much about sex toys, I've heard of double-ended dildos and I thought I'd add one in. Hopefully you liked it and if you'd like to see more Brittana give me suggestions in the review section. Ba-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana POV

"So Sexy, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked Brittany, pulling her down to lie beside me on the bed. Our bed was huge. A king size, it could hold at least four people in its depths or two people could sleep in it together without ever finding one another, but I always found her. Always!

She was wearing an oversized white see through button down shirt.

"I don't know. We can just chill out here," she said, laying her head on my chest.

I was fully dressed and wondering about the fastest way to remedy that.

My fingers ran through her hair.

"What do you want to do tonight? You want to stay home?" I continued.

"Yes."

"As in no club, no dinner, no movies. No nothing?" I asked sceptically, looking down at her.

She wasn't a homebody at all, usually preferring to go out.

She turned so that she was still lying on my chest but we were face to face.

"Yes," she replied, big brown eyes locked with mine. Her finger was making circular patterns across my arm. "Then, let's make it a Blockbuster night."

I laughed so hard we both nearly fell off the bed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. So what do you really want to do?"

"No, really baby, I just want to chill here with you tonight. I think we should uh… stay in, if you know what I mean. I bought some stuff earlier today to give us some extra _pleasure_," She giggled and I swear I fell in love all over again.

She was in the shower and I took that time to peek in the bags, which she had casually tossed onto the couch. I found a tall box, interesting picture on the outside, four items inside, not including a leather harness.

I heard her singing as I opened the box and held it in my hand. Was I really about to…I mean did she really want me to use this?

I wanted to please her and I knew I would get much pleasure from that alone.

I heard the water stop. In that instant I decided that I was willing to give up all my reservations and I guess, in a sense, my control and detachment.

I grabbed the box and bag and headed for the bedroom. I threw the bag on the bed, took a deep breath, and dropped my pants.

When I reappeared in the kitchen, she was standing at the stove cooking something.

My senses were too keyed up and tuned into her to notice anything except the scent of her body spray. Ummm… she smelled good enough to eat. I strolled in as natural as possible.

"What you cooking?" I said, coming up beside her and leaning on the counter top beside the stove.

"Wait and see," she stated with a smile and a wink.

"Tease,"

I started walking up behind her and kissing her softly on the neck as I pulled her back against me.

She wore only a robe and my hands strayed beneath tracing light circles across her stomach and between her breasts, the backs of my hands accidentally brushing across her nipples every now and then.

Her head tilted back to lie on my shoulder and I kissed her lips softly.

One of her hands lay atop mine inside her robe, directing me at times, to where she wanted my touch.

The other ran through my hair holding my lips to hers in our kiss.

I could have stayed that way forever; touching her, teasing her, and hearing her moan in pleasure as my fingers slid between her legs. Not inside just gently across her slit to test her wetness. She was wet, but not wet enough.

I turned her in my arms picking her up so that her legs had no choice but to circle my waist; her arms no reason to do anything other than go around my neck; her lips no just cause to do anything but to kiss mine.

I moved until her back was braced against the counter top beside the stove. She moaned into my mouth and I thought that I had found a slice of heaven. My hand slid between us to massage her thighs. I felt some of her wetness there. Kissing her neck, I slid a finger between her lips just enough to get the tip of one finger wet. She moaned again and arched her body closer towards me trying to make my finger enter her more.

I laughed low, as I started to kiss a path between her breasts. The smooth feeling of her fragrant skin under my fingers a contrast to the slight roughness of her robe against the backs of my arms.

"Be patient."

My finger travelled a light path back up her slit to find her very hard and very sensitive clit.

The tip of my finger, drenched in her wetness, circled her clit slowly applying a teasing amount of pressure before travelling back down to dip inside again. This time deeper and longer. In and out, I began a slow rhythm. I slid another finger inside just as the tip of my tongue slid teasingly around a nipple. My reward was her hands in my hair pulling me closer.

My thumb began to stroke over her clit, continuing the rhythm set by my tongue and fingers. She was whimpering now, soft sweet murmurs of passion and excitement that turned my insides to mush. The sound of her so excited always sent my body into spasms of pleasure.

I was throbbing and wet and craving release — both hers and my own.

I increased the rhythm of my actions gradually until it was a fast past beat that had both of our hearts jumping out of our chests. I applied a point of pressure on her nipple as I sucked it sweetly into my mouth.

At the same moment applying just the right amount of the same to her clit with the pad of my thumb.

"Ohhh…umm….Ohhh…god!"

Everything was like a reflex from that second onward. She had a soft spot inside of her that, one glorious night long ago, I learned would make her explode in a second when hit just right.

With my two fingers curved slightly upward, I slid in deeper and faster sliding right across her trigger, causing her muscles to start tightening around my fingers like a glove as her cum gushed out of her sliding down my hand in floods. Her pulse was racing and as I slid my fingers from inside of her I still felt her clenching me inside. I sat her on the edge of the counter, her back braced against the cabinet.

Kneeling on my knees before her, I placed her legs, shaking slightly, on my shoulders. I traced butterfly kisses along her thighs – that sent a shiver through her.

The closer I got to her pussy, the more she shivered. She was actually trying to back away me from as my breath blew lightly over her wetness.

My tongue slid down her slit, taking my first taste of her into my system. Sweet as only she could be. She was still trying to back away from me, as I wrapped my arms around her legs to hold her waist and hold her in place.

My tongue slid inside of her and I began to tongue fuck her slowly. Building her back up to the peak she had just begun to come down from.

Her hands found my hair and held me to her. She was trying to push me deeper as her pussy squirmed on my tongue. I held her waist tighter, keeping her in place as I went as deep and as fast as I could possibly go. She smelled so good and tasted so damn sweet. My mind was a little fuzzy with her.

I kissed her lips pulling then gently into my mouth, moving up slowly to her throbbing clit. My tongue traced the tip of the nub, before I pulled it slowly into my mouth. I pulled on her gently and slowly, with teasing flicks of my tongue here and there. Her legs locked around my head trapping me between her thighs.

I groaned almost over dosing on her scent and taste, trapped there with no choice but to absorb and explore all of her. She was close to exploding again.

I began a quick trip from her clit back inside, tasting her again. Then back again to continue my sweet assault on her clit. I continued this pattern until I felt her muscles gripping around my tongue.

When she came this time, it was immense and full-bodied. I was flooded with her juices. I held her thighs as I lapped all of her up. I got every drop that I could, my face was covered in her sweet juice. Her thighs unlocked from around my head freeing me from my blissful imprisonment as she began to slowly descend from the peak again.

Her body was covered in sweat the, robe sticking to her sides like a second skin. Her hair was wild from thrashing back and forth, as her second climax claimed her. Her pulse was racing and her eyes and her face held a look of pleasure and satisfaction.

I wasn't through with her yet.

I stood up. Kissing her forehead and her eye lids. Tracing my tongue across her shoulders, as I slowly removed the robe.

Her breathing was becoming more even, but I knew there were still those last intense tingles going on inside her body.

"I have a surprise for you baby," I stated into her ear as I nibbled gently on it.

"Mmm…" was her sweet reply.

"You have to keep your eyes closed and trust me though, okay?"

She licked her lips and nodded. I wasn't sure if she was really aware of what I was saying, she was probably still delirious from the orgasms I had just given her.

I picked her up, carrying her to the island block in the centre of the kitchen. I then stepped out of the sweats I had thrown on, and as I pulled her into a deep drugging kiss. I used my finger to part her lips, sliding one inside I still felt the gentle contractions of her ebbing climax. She groaned in my mouth her body over sensitive to touch.

I took her legs wrapping them around my waist then opening her once more I slid inside. She gasped, and I opened my eyes to see her shocked desire filled ones staring back at me. I began a slow rhythm pulling her towards me, as I rocked into her. She had this smile on her face that I will forever remember.

"Oh… so good…mmm…" she groaned

I kept going, turning her a little so that my entry would grant me lead way to go deeper. My mind was on a whirlwind with thought of being inside of her. I couldn't feel it technically, but all the sensations were there.

I remembered how wet she was and how it felt to have her clenching me inside. I remembered her softness and her slickness and the exact spot of her "trigger."

I slid across it easily not wanting to set her off again just yet. It was like that for a few minutes, slow and sweet, with gentle kisses and teasing strokes then I had my fill. I guess I wanted to cum. Not only that, but I wanted her to cum with me.

I slid out of her, placing her fully on the counter. Then I climbed up there with her.

We were both kneeling, facing each other eye to eye. I kissed her gently, deepening it and making it a little rough. She groaned in my mouth, as I lay her down on the countertop, her right leg a little bent her left leg over my shoulder. I slid in quickly and deep, and the sound she made sent me over the edge.

I leaned into her, arching her left leg back some but not really. As I worked my hips stroking in deeper and deeper I began to kiss and lick and suck on her breasts, my left hand tracing weird patterns across her stomach, as a finger strayed to her clit. Faster and faster, then slow, then fast again. I was about to lose my mind.

"Ummm…Ohhh…god…I'm about to cum again….Mmmmm…shit.."

That was it. I know that I kept driving deeper and deeper, and I know I kept stroking her clit, but my mind went blank and all I could hear were her moans – or were they mine?

Eventually the pace slowed and I collapsed beside her. I closed my eyes, and I just knew my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

She snuggled next to me and we lay there until we could both breathe evenly once again.

**Review and PM for more ideas please! I know I've already done strapon but I wanted to do it slightly better. Hope you enjoyed. BYEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
